Question: What is the sum of the last two digits of $8^{25} + 12^{25}?$
We're really looking for the remainder when $8^{25}+12^{25}$ is divided by 100. Notice that $8=10-2$ and $12=10+2$. Then notice that the $k^{th}$ term of the expansion of $(10+2)^{25}$ is, by the binomial theorem, $\binom{25}{k} \cdot 10^{25-k} \cdot 2^k$. Similarly, the $k^{th}$ term of the expansion of $(10-2)^{25}$ is, by the binomial theorem, $\binom{25}{k} \cdot 10^{25-k} \cdot (-2)^k = (-1)^k \cdot \binom{25}{k} \cdot 10^{25-k} \cdot 2^k$, which is the same as the $k^{th}$ term of $(10+2)^{25}$ for $k$ even, and the negative of the $k^{th}$ term of $(10+2)^{25}$ for $k$ odd. So, if we add together the $k^{th}$ terms of the expansions of $(10-2)^{25}$ and $(10+2)^{25}$, we get double the value of the $k^{th}$ term of the expansion of $(10+2)^{25}$, that is, $2 \cdot \binom{25}{k} \cdot 10^{25-k} \cdot 2^k$, if $k$ is even, and 0 if $k$ is odd. So, $8^{25}+12^{25}$ is the sum of all terms of the form $2 \cdot \binom{25}{k} \cdot 10^{25-k} \cdot 2^k$ for $0 \leq k \leq 25$, $k$ even. But notice that this is divisible by 100 for $k<24$, and because we care only about the remainder when dividing by 100, we can ignore such terms. This means we care only about the term where $k=24$. This term is $$2 \cdot \binom{25}{24} \cdot 10^1 \cdot 2^{24} = 2 \cdot 25 \cdot 10 \cdot 2^{24} = 500 \cdot 2^{24},$$which is also divisible by 100. So, $8^{25}+12^{25}$ is divisible by 100. So the sum of the last two digits is $0+0=\boxed{0}.$